


The Truth of It

by lexus_grey



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: The awkward aftermath of an artifact-induced incident.





	The Truth of It

As could most of the awkward moments in their lives, this one could be blamed on an artifact.

No one was speaking at breakfast, and Helena couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out around a mouthful of biscuit.

Myka turned five shades of red and left the table.

"Why did you have to say anything?" Pete sighed. "As if it wasn't weird enough without you saying something? Did you not notice the awkward silence? Usually you shouldn't break those by mentioning the actual thing that caused them."

"You try being the one to have done something like that to Myka and not apologize!" Helena hissed.

"I wouldn't do something like that to Myka so I wouldn't be in that situation," Pete replied, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Helena's eyes narrowed. "You know very well you would have no more control over yourself than I did. You've been controlled by artifacts before. You know how useless it is to attempt to exert free will!"

"HG's right, Pete. It wasn't her fault," Claudia spoke up.

"Thank you," Helena said, her expression pained. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Maybe when her ass stops hurting," Pete mumbled. "If you're lucky."

Now Helena turned five shades of red. "It couldn't possibly still hurt," she said desperately. "The whole fiasco was two days ago."

"And she hasn't spoken to you since, right?"

Helena shook her head.

"It still hurts then," Pete swore. "I mean... where did you even get that paddle?"

Helena covered her face with her hands. "I've no idea!" she lamented. "It was just there!"

"All things considered," Artie finally interjected his own opinion, "given the source material that was controlling Helena's actions, everyone is lucky that what happened is all that happened."

Helena had been influenced by one of the journals of the Marquis de Sade, and had bent Myka over a table in the local library and paddled her. Thankfully the librarian was the one that had called them in the first place, and she notified Artie as soon as the strange library behavior had started. Pete and Claudia had rushed over and bagged and tagged the journal, but the damage had been done and Myka wasn't speaking to HG.

"Maybe she's embarrassed because she liked it," Claudia offered suddenly.

"Bollocks!" Helena practically shouted.

"No, seriously. Think about it. Did she even try to get away from you? I was just remembering the scene when we got there, and she wasn't even struggling. Did she struggle at first?"

Helena kept her hands over her face as she thought back. "Of course she did!" she said, though to be honest she couldn't remember a single moment of struggle.

"Why don't you go try to talk to her privately instead of apologizing at the breakfast table?" Claudia suggested.

"I'm eating," Helena declined the suggestion.

"Bawk o Bawk," Pete muttered under his breath.

HG slammed her fist on the table and got up, abandoning the rest of her breakfast in favor of retreating upstairs. She'd intended to go to her own room but she heard Myka crying and stopped at her friend's door, hesitating before finally biting the bullet and knocking. "Myka? It's HG, may I come in? Please?"

"Go away," Myka called.

"Please, Myka, this is killing me," Helena begged, knocking lightly again.

Something in Helena's voice made Myka change her mind, and she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then reached over to unlock the door. "Fine."

Helena sighed with relief and opened the door, stepping in and shutting it behind her. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Truly?"

"I'm fine," Myka said dismissively. "You don't need to worry. You can go about your day."

Helena had intended to sit next to her and offer comfort but she got ahead of herself and just blurted out a question. "Myka, why didn't you struggle?"

Myka gasped softly and turned her face away. "I did," she lied.

"No, you didn't," Helena insisted. "I've told everyone else you did, but you didn't."

"What does it matter?" Myka asked bitterly, tears welling in her eyes. "Leave me alone, okay?"

Now Helena did sit next to her on the bed, even though Myka wouldn't look at her. "It matters because I've been beside myself with guilt for the last two days over hurting you, and you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Myka said quietly, still looking away. "I didn't struggle because I-- well, I just-- when you looked at me with that predatory expression on your face and told me to bend over the table I just-- I figured that was the only chance I'd ever get to see what being with you, in any form, would feel like."

Helena could barely hear Myka over the rushing pulse in her ears, and she swallowed before asking her next careful question. "And it felt awful?"

"No," Myka said, now staring down at her hands which were picking at the hem of her shirt. "I mean it hurt, obviously. A lot. But it was you, HG. Even though it wasn't really you, it was you."

"I must admit I've no idea how to take that," Helena said, now being the one to stare at her hands. "Are you-- does that mean you still blame me even though I was under the influence of the artifact?"

"No," Myka said again. "You really can't infer what I'm trying to say after being alive over a hundred years?" she teased lightly.

Helena just felt like she might cry. She was lost, with no anchor.

Myka realized that Helena really had no idea what she was trying to say, and the love of her life looked like she was about to cry, so she took her hand, risking everything to erase the sadness she'd put in Helena's eyes. "I'm trying to say that I didn't struggle because--" she stopped and took a breath, "because I was submitting to you, HG. Not to the you being controlled by the artifact, but to you. Just you. I bent over because artifact or not, you told me to."

Helena gasped. "You mean you wanted me to--" She couldn't quite say the word.

"To spank me?" Myka finished for her. "Yes, HG. Or to do whatever you had planned to do to me. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? Because I knew the truth would come out and you would want nothing to do with me."

"Au contraire," Helena breathed, surprised.

Myka's eyebrows lifted. "Really? You're not disgusted?"

"Christ, no," Helena gasped. "How could I be?"

"Well you were under the influence of an artifact. I wasn't. You had an excuse for your actions and I didn't. For all I know you find that sort of thing highly distasteful."

"Oh, but I don't," Helena assured her. "By any means."

"And then of course there was always the chance that you didn't find that sort of thing highly distasteful but would never want to do anything like that with me," Myka added, looking away.

"You silly girl," Helena whispered. "You accuse me of being unable to infer your meaning whilst you sit and have no idea I've been in love with you for years."

Myka's head snapped back to face her. "You what?"

Helena didn't answer in favor of sliding her hand behind Myka's neck and bringing their lips together in a soft but hungry kiss. Her tongue teased into Myka's mouth and she smiled gleefully at the other woman's groan. "Bloody idiots, the both of us."

"Agreed." Myka couldn't believe this was actually happening. Never in a million years did she think Helena would fall in love with her, and yet she'd just gotten an express confession that HG had done exactly that.

"Does it still hurt?" Helena asked after a few moments of just enjoying each other's closeness.

"No," Myka said, blushing.

Helena smirked in that way that only Helena can, and laid her hands on Myka's waist. "Would you like it to?"


End file.
